permaculturefandomcom-20200213-history
Humanure Camp
Sustainability arts festival > Humanure Camp This camp aims to organize activities and outreach opportunities focused on humanure. Multiple regional groups are invited to get involved with the planning and staging of the event. We would like to see if we can start a low-key pilot collaborative composting program going in a public park. Seattle Public Utilities (SPU) may be a good organization to approach to get a grant for such a project. Other local non-profits and humanure practioneers will be invaluable. The name right now is only tentative (suggestions welcome). Daniel has thrown out names including Poopapalooza, Camp Poopy Wampus, others? People might get the wrong idea if the name is too wild, but then again it might garnish some attention. Historical background Check back later. Start time and location August 11, 2007 at Magnuson Park in Seattle. The Humanure Camp will be part of a larger Sustainability arts festival. People will also be needed to build interactive art installations around related themes and also to provide information to people checking out the event. Times to be determined (check back later). Collaborations Collaborations with other events are encouraged RSVP Contact us at apr2007 @ organicparty d0t 0rg. Tell us how you heard about the event, how you might be able to help. We do not share or sell your e-mail address with others. Wiki site Leave your comments and ideas on this article's talk page Partners/endorsements Committed to partcipate *The Organic Living Party/Work Less Party USA People to contact/work with Most active *'Eileen Long' at Picardo Farm P-Patch in Seattle, Composting Toilet Committee (CTC). *'Lacia' What's the difference between a smelly old outhouse and a Composting Toilet? Interested in Composting Toilets? Workshop location and materials available for July or Aug workshop if anyone with expertise or a special sort of passion wants to see one built in NE Seattle. I got the some books from the library, anyone have any recent info or been involved in building one locally? Contact Lacia 206-XXX-XXX or email preferred XXX with "composting toilet" in the subject so the junk mail filters don't get you. *People devloping composting toilet system for the [http://www.seattle.gov/parks/proparks/projects/Marra-Desimone.htm Marra-Desimone Park Pro Parks Project] Experienced or good advice *Adam Cole has working experience with setting up composting toilets. *Barb DeCaro, Seattle Parks & Recreation, Facilities & Maintenance: Horticulture *An unnamed nonprofit with humanure experience. These people have not been contacted yet. Please feel free to suggest the idea to them. *'Dan Corum' http://seattletimes.nwsource.com/html/pacificnw04292007/2003677533_pacificportrait29.html, Woodland Park Zoo, work with the Woodland Park Zoo Doo program *David McDonald?, Seattle Public Utilities (SPU). *Local humanure people in the Greater Seattle Area. *Seattle Tilth? *ReStore for possible donated materials for building composting area with roof. *Seattle Permaculture Guild *City Repair (Seattle group) Further reading *''The Humanure Handbook'', by Joseph Jenkins External links *Joseph Jenkins, Inc. - The Humanure Handbook *[http://www.weblife.org/humanure/ The Humanure Handbook] *Composting Toilet World other *Diary of a Compost Tiolet Queen PDF Videos Our favorite *Poop at the Zoo: The Bronx Zoo's New Eco Restroom Enivironmentally friendly restroom at the Bronx Zoo, including a composting tiolet using a starter material. Visit RiverWired for more information. Hosted by YouTube. *National Geographic clip on composting tiolets Hosted by YouTube. *City Farmer's Compost Toilet See the system in use at the Vancouver Compost Demonstration Garden. http://cityfarmer.org Hosted by YouTube. *Lifting the Lid - Step by Step! A step by step guide to the building of the Dial House compost toilet in 2002. This film complements Nick Fenton's film 'Lifting the Lid on the Compost Toilet', available from Spiralseed. Hosted by YouTube. Others *Emptying the Compost Toilet Two brave students from Simon Fraser University's Undergraduate Semester in Dialogue program helped me empty the compost toilet [ City Farmer's Compost Toilet ]. The toilet drum gets filled with human waste and cover material and must be unloaded about once a year. The finished product will travel to our rooftop garden to fertilize the ornamental plants growing there. Hosted by YouTube. *Sun-Mar video Infomercial for composting tiolet systems made by Sun-Mar. Hosted by YouTube. *Cleaing composting tiolet Hosted by YouTube. *Humanure video first part of video demonstrating humanure collection. Hosted by YouTube. *Compost tiolet Silly video briefly showing a home system. Hosted by YouTube.